Flanged joints are used in exhaust systems to fasten a tubular body of the exhaust system to another component, where the other component may be an additional component of the exhaust system or a component of the internal combustion engine. In certain applications, an end area of the tubular body of the exhaust system may have a tube bell, i.e., an end section with flaring cross section. A flanged joint that is suitable for this now has a ring-shaped flange, which surrounds the tubular body on a side of the tube bell facing away from the other component, and said flange has a plurality of passage openings for a screw connection to the other component. Such a flanged joint is present, for example, where the exhaust system is connected to a turbine of an exhaust gas turbocharger. It may now be necessary for reasons dictated by the space available for installation to use a flange, which has only two, mutually diametrically opposite passage openings for the screw connection. It was found that leaks may develop in such flanged joints, so that exhaust gas may escape from the exhaust system in the area of the flanged joint. In addition, relative motions and hence wear may develop because of alternating loads or vibrations.